I Want You In My Life
by privatepracticee
Summary: The beginning of PeteAddison, and how much she loves him.
1. Chapter 1

By the look in her eyes,you could tell she had fallen for pete way before she moved to LA, just the one visit had hit her hard.When she finally moved down and they shared a kiss here and there, her feelings developed more,and when they had agreed to actually do the deed,it just didn't go through the way she wanted it to, Pete had stood her up and basically it broke her heart.

She walked in Oceanside that morning after not even wanting to make eye contact with pete,but it was kind of hard since she had to work with him, but she knew she could avoid him for sometime.She decided to see if she could talk it through with Naomi and Violet,realizing that Violet was stood up too and the only person who got some in the office was Naomi and Sam, and it was on the Conference Room Table, to make it worse.

Naomi of course lent an ear to both Addie and Violet, letting it out. Addie soon got over the fact for awhile and decided to go get some coffee downstairs,as she was going down she was caught in the elevator with Pete, she backed herself into the corner and kept looking down as he seemed to just look at her

"addison."he said slowly wandering what her reaction would be since he knew it was hurting her pretty bad, he could tell by the all moping around the office,she looked up and over at Pete

"Oh i didn't notice you were in here, my bad"she said giving a smirk showing she knew he was in there,

"Look, I'm sorry for Yesterday. I should have called or something, and I know that your hurting"he said looking at her, he really didn't know what to say because he really had never stood anyone up before.

"I'm fine okay, what happened,happened. you can't take it back, it was your choice not to show up after you basically led me on the whole way"she said almost in tears,as she looked over at her, he looked at her sadly

"Look it's not that I didn't want to have sex with you Addie, it's just that the whole day got to me Babies I mean, because I know I told you me and wife faught all the time, but we were trying to have a baby before she died, and i had to let myself vent, I needed to wait until I actually moved on instead of looking back on that part of my life, cause If I'm with you, I want to be able to be fully commited and not half because my mind would always wonder back to her. It's not fair to you if I did, but it doesnt justify the fact that I didn't call and I'm sorry for that"he said looking at her, he could tell she was taking it all in, before the doors opened, he turned to her

"just think about that"he said before walking out as he exited the oceanside wellness center and was going out for some breakfast,

Addison didn't know what to say at the statement but she smiled a bit as she took in what he said, she thought to herself, "he really does like me, he just wants to be commited"she mumbled to herself, before she got in the line to buy some coffee, that's all she thought about,as she ordered her special cup of coffe.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete arrived back at the Practice about 30 minutes later, he smiled seeing her sitting in the lobby like she was waiting for him when he walked onto the elevator and the door was about to close her hand slowly moved in front of the door as it retracted open. She smiled warmly to him before leaning against the back wall.

"I forgive you"she said silently her eyes wondering up and down his body, like she was in heaven

"Thank you, oh and um would you like to go dancing with me tonight?"he asked looking back at her before walking closer to her, taking in the scent of her perfume,

"Oh I guess I can clear my books from my other dates"she smirked looking at him,

"You better baby"he smiled as the door opened she walked out first before feeling the hand of Pete tap her ass,

"HEY"she laughed before looking back at him, "you better watch it you might get lucky tonight"she said with a smile"and it can easily go away"she said,

"Oh,I wouldn't want to lose that priveledge,"he said before they went there seperate ways...

Later that night Pete did pick her up this time, he did not stand her up thankfully. They went to go dancing, they danced fast but then a slow song came on as Pete pulled her closer, as the song played

"

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself_

_Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms_

_There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast_

_Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

**Addison looked up at him as she listened the the words, which perfectly described how she was feeling when she was in his arms,she smiled before putting her head on his shoulder, but soon her head came back up as they met each others eyes.**

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone_

_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street_

_And a siren wails in the night_

_But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me_

_And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

_And if you knew how happy you are making me_

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

**Staring into each others eyes, it felt like they never wanted this moment to end, as the song came to an end his lips met hers slowly as they started to kiss, his tongue slipt into hers as they continued to kiss.**

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong"_

**The song ended as they pulled away from the kiss and smiled to each other,**

"Come on, let's go"she said looking at him with a glare in her eye pulling his hand and walking out of the club.


End file.
